


Day 17 - Spooning

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is dying. Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 17 - Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much exactly what happened to me last January. I make no apologies though I do look forward to feedback as always. XD <3

Castiel was dying.

That had to be it. Nothing else could explain the misery. The former angel had no idea what it could be otherwise.

With a low groan, he burrowed further under his blankets and pressed his aching head under his pillow to wait for Death to claim him.

What he got instead was Dean.

The elder Winchester walked into the bedroom, green eyes straying to the lump of blankets on the bed. He shook his head with a sigh.

“Cas. Dude, it’s after two o’clock, get out of bed already,” the hunter said, walking over to the foot of the bed to grip the covers and jerk them off the other man’s body.

Castiel let out a pitiful groan, feeling the chill all throughout his body as he weakly made grabby hands for the blankets, “Dean, give them back!”

The rougher than usual voice plus the way Castiel was shivering while simultaneously drenched in sweat gave Dean pause as he studied the man on the bed.

He set the covers down on the end of the bed then moved up the side of it toward Castiel’s head. He laid a hand on his brow, feeling the warmth radiating from Cas’ skin, much warmer than it should have been.

“Aw crap, are you sick? Hang on, lemme go get the thermometer and check your temperature.” Dean left despite the ex-angel’s protests.

“No, Dean, just leave me here to die.” He reached down for the blankets and burrowed under them just as he had when Dean first found him minutes ago.

Dean would have none of it, however, returning moments later with the thermometer which he then made Castiel put under his tongue like a good little ex-angel.

The hunter sighed when the device beeped and he saw the readout on the display. A hundred and two degree fever, yuck.

“Gone and caught yourself a bug. What’s bothering you?” he asked, setting the thermometer aside and pulling the blankets off the bed to put into the hamper.

“Headache. Make that entire body ache. Hot and cold at the same time. Can’t breathe. Fever apparently judging by the look on your face,” Cas grumbled, curled up into a ball on the bed.

“Sounds like you’ve got your first flu bug. Fantastic. All right, get out of those clothes. They’re all sweaty and disgusting. I’ll change your sheets and get you some meds to take that should help. Looks like you’re gonna be down for the count for a few days, buddy.”

Cas lifted his head slightly, blinking big blue eyes down at Dean in confusion, “I’m not dying?”

“Nope. Sorry, you’re stuck with me for a while longer,” Dean said as he nudged Castiel to get out of the bed and change.

“Feels like I’m dying,” Cas muttered, but moved finally to change while Dean set about striping the bed and changing the sheets.

“That’s the flu for you. Haven’t had it since I was a teenager, but you’ll be fine.” The hunter put fresh sheets on the bed as well as pillowcases on the pillows then patted the mattress in invitation when Castiel finished changing.

He flopped face first on the bed, clad only in a pair of boxers, but grudgingly moved to lie down properly when Dean poked his side.

“I’ll be back with some meds for you,” Dean murmured as he pulled the blankets up over Castiel, pressing a kiss to his hot skin.

Cas only grunted and Dean left to do as he’d said.

It took some effort, but Dean managed to convince Cas to sit up long enough to take some medicine, though he did so with much griping and bitching that made Dean roll his eyes.

“Such a baby,” he muttered, putting a cool, wet washcloth on Castiel’s forehead. Then he went about shedding his own clothing until he was clad only in his boxers before crawling under the blankets as well.

Dean reached for Castiel, pulling him close until the former angel’s back was against his chest. Cas gave a low hum of appreciation, pressing back into Dean’s warmth as much as he could while the hunter kissed the back of his neck softly.

“Go on and sleep, Cas. If you need anything just lemme know,” he said quietly against Cas’ skin, who nodded slightly in response.

Castiel drifted off not long after and, though he remained feverish for quite some time, his sleep was peaceful with his hunter’s arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
